


Monday Morning

by Skylark



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold & SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold & SoulSilver Versions
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Flashfic Collection, Fluff, Friendship, Loss, Meddling, Pokemon Battle, Post-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Relationship Advice, Rivalry, Romance, Silver is a tsundere, Slice of Life, Speed Dating, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-29
Updated: 2011-10-09
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylark/pseuds/Skylark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the little moments that mean the most. (A Johto OT3 flashfic collection: Silver/Lyra, Silver/Ethan, Ethan/Lyra, Silver/Ethan/Lyra, and some gen.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Whisper [Lyra/Silver]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have these cherry blossom trees in my yard and I can't stop thinking about them. I tried to write Hibiki and Silver showed up instead! Everybody is hijacking my brain these days, it is ridiculous. Originally posted 2010-04-29.

"They're dead already," he says. Kotone doesn't answer, too busy watching her feet. The grass is choked with cherry blossoms, transformed into a vivid pink carpet, and the scent of flowers is heavy in the air as she tries to find an empty place to step.  
  
Silver frowns, annoyed. "You don't have to tiptoe like that."  
  
She bites her lip in concentration and he wonders if he's being ignored. "Whatever," he mutters, lying back pointedly in a particularly large pile of flowers. The petals make him sneeze and he ends up having to clear a space anyway, hoping she won't notice (she doesn't). Once he's comfortable, he folds his arms behind his head. There's nothing above them but the varied green of the trees and the wide, unbroken blue of the sky.  
  
It takes her another minute to reach him, casting a slight shadow as she looks down. Petals dust her shoulders and hair, and when she smiles, he forgets why he was mad in the first place.  
  
She sits down beside him and follows his gaze, her legs tucked neatly underneath her. "There's not much left," she says, eyeing the trees wistfully, and he snorts; they're surrounded by an ocean of flowers and she still finds the exceptions. She leans back and her pigtail brushes his cheek. On impulse, he tugs it lightly, and she turns to him. "Hm?"  
  
"It tickles," he says.  
  
"Sorry," she replies, brushing her hair away. "Better?"  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Just come here," he mutters, and his hand curls around her neck to tug her down. She falls in a swirl of flowers, sinking into the soft grass as she settles against his side, and as their lips meet the petals sweep over them like whispers on their skin.


	2. Whirlwind Romance [Lyra/Silver & Ethan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Carol. Originally published 2011-05-07. The prompt was the fic's first sentence.

That was the last time he took love advice from his best friend.

"I'm going to need therapy after this," Silver hissed, "Expensive, protracted therapy, which _you_ are going to pay for."

"Speed dating isn't that bad," Ethan laughed; "maybe you'll get lucky!"

"A _Tauros stampede_ would be 'getting lu—" then the bell rang and Ethan left him to his fate.

Silver closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and turned to see Lyra sliding into the seat across from him.

He stared at her for a moment. "This," he finally managed, "was a setup."

Ethan flashed him a thumbs-up from two tables over.

Silver changed his mind. A Tauros stampede was too good for these people.


	3. Loser's Game [Silver/Ethan]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Straightforwardly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly). Prompt: _"your candle in the dark — what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, they say."_ Originally posted 2011-05-26.

Silver is an expert at losing.

Sometimes he thinks it's karma from a previous life (what, then, will his father's next life look like?). Sometimes he blames his temper, or carelessness. Sometimes, when he's depressed enough to be honest, he thinks it is simply cosmic bad luck.

Or maybe he just can't pick his battles, he thinks, as he looks up and sees Ethan's wide, relaxed stance.

"Don't look like that," Ethan says. "You nearly had me."

Silver snorts and shakes his head. "Forget it."

Ethan's eyes linger as Silver leaves, giving a final wave over one slightly stooped shoulder.


	4. Therapy [Ethan & Silver, Ethan/Lyra]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Straightforwardly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/straightforwardly). Prompt: _"your candle in the dark — what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, they say."_ Originally posted 2011-05-26. Champion Lyra.

Silver and Ethan aren't friends, but then again, Silver doesn't know many people, so he's close enough. As a result, when he sees Ethan sitting on Cerulean cape with his cap crumpled in his hands, he only keeps walking for five minutes before he retraces his steps.

He wordlessly drops down next to Ethan, making him jump. When Ethan sees who it is, he relaxes in a way that Silver would find startling if he weren't so annoyed.

"Oh, hi," Ethan says.

"What's wrong with you," Silver snaps, flat.

Ethan sighs and looks back towards the sunset. Silver's foot taps as the silence grows.

"Okay," Silver says. "Sorry I asked." He starts to get up, but Ethan grabs his sleeve.

"Wait."

"Why? If you don't want to—"

"It's not—I don't know what to say," Ethan says. "That's all." He gives a dry laugh. "We're not exactly friends."

Silver sits, foot tapping faster than before.

"You're like a delcatty twitching her tail when she's mad."

Silver glares at him. "That sounds like something Lyra would say." Ethan flinches at that. "So it's her, then? Did you get into a fight?"

"Not exactly. It's just..." Ethan voice softens. "She's not coming back."

"She visited you last week."

"It's not the same, though. She's not really back."

Silver stares. "What?"

Ethan sighs. "Never mind. Thanks anyway, though."

Silver's used to the feeling of failure, but that doesn't mean he likes it. He doesn't move, and they just sit there for a few minutes, watching the ocean.

"Sorry," Silver manages. Ethan's eyes widen. "I mean. You don't make any sense, but—you're strong," he mumbles. "You'll be okay." 

Ethan starts to laugh and Silver flinches away. "What?!" he demands as Ethan bends over, clutching at his stomach.

"N-nothing," Ethan says, trying to catch his breath, "Nothing, but maybe you're not so bad after all."

Silver huffs. "We're still not friends, just so we're clear."

"Not yet, maybe," he says with a grin.


	5. Biomechanics [ Silver gen ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [axolotlsGambit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlsGambit) as a 2011 holiday present.

Silver goes running at night, when the only sounds are his sneakers beating a steady pattern and his way is illuminated by lamplight, soft circles spreading across the sidewalk.

He runs when he can't sleep, when his thoughts are too crowded in his head. Running is like clockwork, heartrate and brainwaves and swinging arms, everything even. He runs until the pavement blurs into dirt road and then turns, away from the grass and the waiting dark.

Everything unravels as he retraces his steps: his pace quickens, his breaths come harsh and hard, his posture collapses in on itself. When he's found the end of his endurance, the window comes into view, framing a familiar silhouette with one hand pushing the curtain back, and his heart leaps in a way that has nothing to do with exercise.

Running isn't the escape it once was. It's nice, now, that he can run without purpose, run in a loop that always brings him home.


End file.
